turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
John Quincy Adams
| religion= | birth= | death= | cause of death= | occupation= , Politician, , | spouse= Louisa Catherine Johnson | children= Four | parents = John and Abigail Adams | family = Samuel Adams (cousin) | political party =Federalist (1792-1808) Democratic-Republican (1808-1828) National Republican (1828-1834) Anti-Masonic (1834-1838) (1838-1848) |political office= (1817-1825) (1825-1829) }} }} }} | type of appearance=Posthumous reference | political office= }}}}(?) of Massachusetts}}John Quincy Adams (July 11, 1767 – February 23, 1848) was a diplomat, politician, and the sixth President of the United States. Adams was the son of the United States' second President John Adams. He served as a Senator from Massachusetts (1803-1808) in between stints as ambassador to the Netherlands, Prussia, Russia, and Britain. As Secretary of State for James Monroe, he helped formulate the Monroe Doctrine in 1820. As President he proposed a program of modernization and educational advancement, but was stymied by Congress. Adams lost his 1828 bid for re-election to Andrew Jackson, whom he had defeated four years earlier. Adams was elected a U.S. Representative from Massachusetts after leaving office, the only president ever to do so, serving for the last 17 years of his life. In the House he became a leading opponent of slavery. He died of a cerebral hemorrhage two days after casting a loud "no"-vote against a resolution to honor officers who served in the Mexican-American War. John Quincy Adams in "Hail! Hail!" The Marx brothers' trip to the past and interference in the Fredonian Rebellion took place during the presidency of John Quincy Adams. When Adolphus Sterne told Julius Marx that Fredonian leader Haden Edwards was trying to secure aid from the U.S., Marx remembered that Adams was anti-slavery, and so would not be sympathetic to Fredonia. Marx also realized that, thanks to the lack of mass communication, Adams would not have much immediate say over how nearby Americans troops acted, and that he might be stuck with a fait accompli."Hail! Hail!", loc 1183. John Quincy Adams in The Disunited States of America John Quincy Adams was the head of state of the country of Massachusetts. In 1837, he led his country through the Second Northeastern War, successfully annexing the country of Rhode Island. An angered citizen of Providence attempted to assassinate Adams later. In 2097, Beckie Royer recalled a film she'd seen about the war and the near-assassination. She was of the belief that it played fast and loose with historical facts. The film, which had been broadcast in the relatively open climate of California, was banned by the politically conservative Virginia for fear of prompting an assassination. Ted Snodgrass tried to remember what Adams' title was. He thought it was consul, but wasn't sure.The Disunited States of America, p. 80-81. As the question of Adams' actual title is never resolved, he is categorized as a Consul for convenience. See Also *John Adams, father of John Quincy Adams and 2nd President of the United States. *John Quincy Adams at the Eric Flint Wiki. * John Quincy Adams at the Sobel Wiki. References Category:Deans of the United States House of Representatives Category:Unsuccessful US Presidential Nominees (OTL) Category:Would-Be Assassinations (Fictional Work)